


Heraldos de la Guerra

by SuzumeMizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Aragón - Freeform, Castilla, Fluff and Angst, Granada, Génova - Freeform, Hay elementos de dubcon, Imperialismo, M/M, Muchos OCs de reinos o repúblicas, OCs - Freeform, OoC porque la caracterización de Hetalia es la que es, Racismo, Romance, Si no os gusta la Historia no va a ser vuestro fic, Venecia - Freeform, matanzas, odio religioso, pero debería ser seguro, personajes grises, seguro que hay mil anacronismos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzumeMizuno/pseuds/SuzumeMizuno
Summary: En un mundo donde existen personas casi inmortales que cargan sobre sus hombros con sus reinos o ciudades, el futuro que les espera es uno amargo. Más guerra que amor, eso seguro. Dos personas que han nacido como imperios opuestos no deberían ni intentar acercarse la una a la otra... Pero lo hacen. Y comienza el baile para intentar mantener los secretos de identidades, intenciones y prepararse para el día en que intenten matarse el uno al otro.
Relationships: Spain/Turkey (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. PRÓLOGO: EL DÍA QUE EL MUNDO CONTUVO EL ALIENTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Los OCs son míos a excepción de Castilla y Aragón, que pertenecen a Tanis Barca. ¡Muchas gracias por permitirme utilizarlos, Tanis, y por ayudarme todo este tiempo! Ha sido un largo camino, pero ha merecido la pena. ¡Y a Marc, gracias por estar siempre ahí!
> 
> Esta historia está, por cierto, terminada, y tendrá una segunda parte que ya está escrita y en proceso de corrección. ¡Cuidado si no os gustan las tramas largas!
> 
> Por cierto: al final encontraréis una pedazo de nota que es muy necesaria para que sepáis qué os espera en esta historia y si va a ser, o no, de vuestro gusto. Echadle un vistazo.

_Tengo que enderezar las cosas. Se lo debo a mi gente. A mi rey. A mí mismo —España_

**7 de octubre de 1571, golfo de Lepanto, Imperio Otomano**

Las olas lamían los cascos de las galeras, y el viento salpicaba con heladas gotas de mar a los soldados. Nubes oscuras eclipsaban al sol, pero de vez en cuando una columna de luz conseguía abrirse paso y caía sobre los barcos como una caricia.  
  
Dos armadas descomunales, tanto como el cielo no había visto en décadas, se habían reunido en aquellas aguas para zanjar siglos de sangriento conflicto. La Liga Santa a un lado, el Imperio Otomano a otro. Más de cuatrocientos barcos y cuatrocientos mil hombres de las más variopintas nacionalidades. Todas esas almas dispuestas a entregar su último hálito de vida en pos del dominio del Mar Mediterráneo.  
  
Ese día, el mundo contuvo el aliento.

****

**Galera capitana, la Real**

España recorrió la cubierta con firmeza, portando la gran alabarda como si fuera más ligera que una pluma. El viento tiraba de la pesada casaca roja, provocando que ondeara a su espalda, y sus soldados le cedían el paso con respeto, un poco amedrentados por la frialdad que despedía su rostro.  
  
Cuando llegó a la proa, don Juan de Austria se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa confiada bailándole en los labios.  
  
—¿Preparado, España?  
  
—Más que nadie, alteza.  
  
«No sabéis cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este día», pensó con amargura.  
  
Y a su mente sobrevinieron coletazos de las últimas y dolorosas humillaciones sufridas. Sus dedos apretaron el asta de la alabarda y un fuego abrasador surcó sus venas. Al mirar al frente tuvo la sensación de que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Solo quedó el viento, silbando en sus oídos, y el negro mar que lo separaba de la inmensa flota enemiga.  
  
Otomano estaba allí, en algún lugar.  
  
Se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Si estaría nervioso, si se plantearía aunque fuera la posibilidad de la derrota.  
  
«Esta vez he venido yo a ti» se dijo, con un extraño hormigueo que no supo ni quiso identificar. No estaba dispuesto a dudar más. No más. Ni aunque Sadiq… No, Otomano le hubiera perdonado la vida.  
  
Cerró los ojos con firmeza y crispó los labios.  
«Eso fue porque me la debía a mí —dijo con terquedad para sus adentros—. Por nada más».  
  
Se obligó a reprimir las dudas. No quería volver a quedar atrapado en esa pegajosa red de culpabilidad que lo perseguía desde hacía tantos años. El día en que comprendió que todo estaba perdido, que no había posibilidad más que de odiarse y matarse mutuamente, se dijo que nunca volvería a verlo como Sadiq. Y se suponía que Otomano había decidido lo mismo.  
  
Los dos habían escogido el camino correcto. El único que había, en realidad, para un reino.  
  
Y, aun así, Otomano le había dejado ir…  
  
—Vamos a empezar —anunció la voz de Juan desde algún lugar lejano.  
  
España sacudió la cabeza, aliviado por la interrupción. De todas formas, no había nada más que meditar. Si el Señor no le había mostrado las suficientes veces cuál era su destino, que cayera un rayo y lo partiera en ese mismo momento. No se había recorrido casi todo el Mediterráneo para echarse atrás. No había aceptado formar parte de la Liga Santa para dejar que los demás hicieran el trabajo por él.  
  
No. Iba a poner fin a aquella locura con sus propias manos.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfiction se escribió entre 2013 y 1015, y se subió en primer lugar a la plataforma Fanfiction. Al haber completado la segunda parte, por fin es una historia cerrada y pretendo subir ambos tanto a FF.net como a Ao3 después de un repaso/reescritura general. Es una historia muy larga que ha ocupado muchos años, y me alegra cerrarla como un capítulo de mi vida que me permitió crecer como escritora y conocer a muchas amigas.
> 
> Aunque la trama se centra en España y Otomano/Turquía, aparecen numerosos personajes, tanto históricos como inventados. Además, empleo OCs para personificar distintos reinos. Mis concepciones históricas sobre el origen de los países no tienen por qué coincidir con las del fandom en general, como se verá en los distintos capítulos. El fic tampoco pretende ser una recreación histórica que deba tomarse en serio. Las alegorías de los reinos son… alegorías y, como todo en Hetalia, anacrónicos e incorrectos. Si hago que España y Otomano (que se identifica con Turquía) existan en el siglo XVI es por comodidad y dramatismo, no porque defienda que unos conceptos ideados en el siglo XIX-XX nacieron varios siglos antes. Es más, utilizo nombres acomodados para el lector español, así que gran parte de la posible «corrección» histórica desaparece por arte de magia.
> 
> Además, debo avisar que el fic ha pasado por bastantes correcciones, pero que hay elementos de racismo, imperialismo (es una historia de imperios, al fin y al cabo), matanzas, odio religioso, dubcon y, en sí, muchas, muchas cosas problemáticas que no pretendo justificar ni defender. Por ejemplo, en esta primera parte y en la segunda, apenas se aborda la conquista y explotación del continente americano. Como hija de inmigrantes uruguayos que se ha educado en España no tengo más ideas que las generales, que un día corregiré, pero no pretendo insultar a nadie intentando hacer una suerte de representación mediocre de este período, ni de las matanzas y trauma que provocó la conquista española. Solo resaltar que existe, que se menciona y trata por encima, pero la historia que quise hacer de joven estaba enfocada hacia el Mediterráneo y ahí se va a quedar.
> 
> De verdad, solo quiero terminar estos fics para que el trabajo de mi yo del pasado pueda dejarme de remorderme la conciencia de una vez.
> 
> Así que quedáis advertidos: la mayor parte de la trama se centra en España (aka, la Península Ibérica menos Portugal), y no en Otomano, porque escribí esta historia a la vez que estudiaba en la universidad y me servía para tener más claros los acontecimientos del siglo XVI. Eso significa, por desgracia, que los personajes bajo el ala de Otomano tienen mucha menos representación —hasta el punto de que las fechas no corresponden al calendario musulmán. Técnicamente tampoco son muy fieles a las que se usaban en la época, pero me entendéis— y en ocasiones un rol cuestionable porque en general vemos el punto de vista de España… Lo cual no significa que este no se vaya volviendo un personaje más oscuro a medida que transcurre la historia, o que tenga intención de defender cualquier política del siglo XVI. ¡Narradores no fiables, gente!
> 
> Os pido por favor que no tratéis estas historias como una representación seria de su época... porque no lo son. Por algo tengo inmortales como protagonistas. Los personajes no son representaciones realistas de sus equivalentes históricos. Carlos V o Süleyman obedecen a las necesidades del guion, como todo personaje, y si queréis aprender sobre sus vidas, hay mil biografías fascinantes a vuestra disposición. No tantas accesibles en español sobre Süleyman como me gustaría, pero, eh, el inglés abre muchas puertas.
> 
> Y, por favor, no os toméis el fic como referente para odiar a ningún personaje histórico (fuera de esta historia). Miro a mi beta, que sigue odiando a Hürrem a día de hoy. Supongo que eso significa que al menos el personaje le dejó huella (?).


	2. EL NUEVO REY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se cuentan historias muy subjetivas, un nuevo rey llega a la Península Ibérica y en el imperio Otomano se empieza a prestar atención hacia el oeste.

_Los cuentos del pasado no son solo cuentos, enseñan para que no cometamos los mismos errores_ —Castilla.

—Mamá, cuéntame una historia.

Castilla sonrió con ternura. Las penumbras llenaban el dormitorio y por la ventana asomaban unos tímidos rayos de luz de luna. Un momento perfecto para narrar un cuento.

—Bien, bien, veamos…

Dejó la vela sobre la mesilla y se recostó junto a su hijo. La larga trenza le cayó por la espalda, y apenas tuvo tiempo de ajustarse el camisón de lino antes de que Antonio se acurrucara contra ella, en busca de su calidez. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil, que siempre ponía infinito cuidado al abrazarlo, por miedo a romperlo. Solo llevaba ocho años bajo su cuidado, después de que sus padres lo entregaran con algo de miedo al ver que su hijo _no crecía_ a pesar del transcurso del tiempo. Dios sabía que algunos reinos habían desaparecido en menos tiempo. Debía proteger esos enormes ojos verdes, que había heredado de ella, abiertos por la expectación.

Le acarició el cabello castaño, suave y desordenado, mientras pensaba cómo empezar.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Hispania y Visigodo gobernaban estas tierras. Llevaban siglos juntos, pero Hispania estaba cansada de que Visigodo se quisiera imponer a ella. Las peleas eran constantes, año tras año encontraban una excusa para enfrentarse. Entonces, cuando dos hombres llamados Agila y Rodrigo estaban inmersos en una guerra por el trono, el primero llamó a los moros para que le ayudaran a vencer a su enemigo.

—¡Y ellos mataron a Visigodo y luego a Hispania! —saltó el pequeño, con los ojos relampagueantes.

—Vaya —Castilla sonrió, de buen humor—, ¿quieres contarme la historia tú?

—No. Perdón. Sigue, mamá.

—En efecto, los moros desembarcaron en las costas del sur de la península y arrasaron con todo. En pocos años se alzaron como dueños de Hispania. Su empuje fue terrible, imparable; llegaron incluso a atacar a los francos. Pero Pelayo los venció en Covadonga.

»Allí surgió, durante el reinado del rey Alfonso, Asturias. Ella nació para recuperar lo que nos pertenece por derecho. Sus gentes eran valientes y fuertes y, por mucho que temieran a los moros, fueron poblando el sur de las montañas. Durante la primavera los moros destrozaban sus tierras, robaban sus posesiones, violaban a las mujeres, mataban a los hombres y se llevaban a sus hijos para convertirlos en esclavos. —Dejó caer una breve pausa de efecto, sabiéndose el centro de atención del chiquillo—. Pero los campesinos siempre regresaban, no importaban los sacrificios que fueran necesarios, y volvían a empezar de cero. ¿Sabes cuánta paciencia y valor hay que tener para hacer esto una y otra vez?

España negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que tener la tenacidad de la tierra, hijo. Eso fue lo que Asturias enseñó a Navarra, tu padre Aragón, Galicia, León e incluso Portugal. Todos entendimos que no debíamos rendirnos, que debíamos tener fe y tesón porque, al final, alcanzaríamos nuestra meta. Asturias quiso recuperar Hispania, volver a unir nuestras tierras en una única realidad, como fueron antaño.

—Pero lo hiciste tú.

Castilla le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Asturias consideró que yo era lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo. Al final fuimos tu padre, Portugal y yo los que tuvimos que echar a los moros de aquí. Y, entonces, cuando Granada decidió volverse bueno y comprendió que había estado siempre equivocado…

—¡Nací yo!

—Eso es. —Le apartó un mechón de la frente—. Tú eres lo que siempre quisimos crear. Un reino cristiano, grande y fuerte.

«En unas cuantas décadas, quizá. Por favor, Dios, protégelo. No dejes que le ocurra nada malo.»

—Cuando sea mayor, pelearé contra los moros. Y les venceré.

—¡Qué hijo más valiente tengo!

Y lo sujetó con cuidado para hacerle cosquillas en el costado. El pequeño se retorció y pataleó entre gorjeos de placer. Cuando se quedó sin aliento y Castilla consideró que había agotado sus fuerzas, lo arropó con cariño.

—Has rezado tus oraciones, ¿no?

—Sí, mamá.

—Así me gusta. Duerme bien, tesoro. Mañana tienes que madrugar…

Obediente, su hijo se echó de lado y dejó que se le cerraran los párpados.

Soñó con épicas batallas contra los sarracenos, en los que una versión más mayor de él aparecía luchando codo con codo con sus padres, levantando una brillante espada al cielo y cargando con valor al frente, imparable, invencible.

****

Desde que pudo sostenerse sobre sus piernas, España se acostumbró a llevar una espadita al cinto, cuya punta arrastraba dejando surcos a su paso. Al principio le molestaba mucho y corría hasta su madre o su padre para suplicarles que le dejaran quitársela de encima.

—Jamás te separes de ella, hijo —le respondía su madre—. Hay mucha gente que querrá hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué, madre?

—Ya lo entenderás cuando seas más mayor.

La primera norma que le impusieron fue que, si se la quitaba, debía dejarla a la vista. Más de una vez se llevó un buen pescozón por haberla olvidado y le tocó rezar de rodillas durante tanto rato que acabaron saltándosele las lágrimas. Gracias a este método y a la infinita paciencia de Castilla, consiguió hacerle superar su naturaleza olvidadiza… En lo concerniente a la espada.

Entonces empezaron las clases de esgrima. Fueron un descubrimiento que cambió su vida. Era rápido, ágil y más resistente que los otros niños.

—Será un gran espadachín —solía decir Aragón.

—Será un gran reino —respondía Castilla.

Y España hinchaba su pequeño pecho, con las mejillas ruborizadas de alegría. No necesitaba mayor motivación.

Cada noche su madre le contaba anécdotas de los viejos tiempos, de sus aventuras, de sus luchas contra Al-Ándalus y las Taifas; le hablaba de Asturias, que vivía en el norte, entre sus escabrosos montes y de cara al mar Cantábrico, en paz por fin después de una lucha casi eterna contra los musulmanes. Alimentaba su imaginación con las hazañas de la Reconquista, que luego él interpretaba siempre que podía con sus amigos, exigiendo siempre el papel de sus padres o los otros reinos cristianos, mientras que el resto de los niños hacían de Pelayo, de un rey o un caballero. A ninguno le gustaba pedirse a los moros. A veces, llegaba a creer que los musulmanes eran verdaderas malas personas, podridas por dentro.

La convicción duraba hasta que se reunía con Granada.

La primera vez que se vieron, España era muy pequeño y apenas sabía hablar. Su madre lo llevó de la mano hasta el grandioso palacio de la Alhambra, y allí, en una habitación gloriosa como no había visto nunca, yacía un hombre en la cama. Vendado y débil, el reino todavía se estaba recuperando de las heridas de una larga guerra, y no consiguió levantarse para recibirlos.

Su madre le explicó que había sido un moro, pero que ahora se había arrepentido de sus pecados. Por eso siempre llevaba un rosario, para que se viese que era cristiano.

—Siempre te servirá —añadió, mirando a Granada con frialdad—. ¿Verdad?

Tras un pulso de miradas que a España se le antojó muy inquietante, Granada sacó una mano de debajo de las sábanas y le acarició una mejilla. Entonces le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, pequeño.

Aunque al principio no le dejaban acercarse mucho a Granada, sus padres empezaron a sufrir numerosos problemas que España sólo conseguía intuir de lejos[1]. Por ello, llegó a pasar meses bajo su cuidado.

Granada y él compartían muchos secretos. Por las noches, después de rezar, le hacía repasar el alfabeto árabe y le ayudaba a recitar algunos poemas típicos de los moriscos. De tanto en tanto se escabullían e iban a los baños que todavía no habían sido destruidos para chapotear y jugar en el agua. Si su madre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo se enfadaría, y Castilla enfadada era más terrorífica que todo lo que los curas le contaban sobre el Diablo. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza hablar de sus pequeñas escapadas.

Una noche de invierno en la que dormían en la misma cama para darse calorcito, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, España le preguntó:

—¿Por qué te odia mamá? Ahora eres bueno, ¿no?

El cuerpo de Granada se tensó. Tardó mucho en responder:

—Porque no confía en mí.

—¿Cree que sigues siendo malo?

Asintió, silencioso.

—¡Pero si no lo eres!

Granada suspiró y le acarició la cabeza.

—Un día supongo que ella misma te lo explicará.

Eso esperaba, porque no lo comprendía. Castilla era una mujer muy piadosa, que le enseñaba el valor de la caridad y de ser justo y honesto. Pero cuando se trataba de moriscos…

—Ninguno dice la verdad, cielo —le aseguraba—. La mayoría siguen siendo herejes, solo fingen ser de los nuestros, y eso no podemos perdonárselo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé. Quizás un día te muestre cómo confiesa un hereje… Cuando crezcas un poco.

Aunque eran clérigos los que le daban clases de historia, de geografía y de idiomas, Castilla era su verdadera maestra. Le dio sus primeras lecciones de esgrima y de hípica, le enseñó a cazar, a bailar y a no dormirse en la iglesia a riesgo de ganarse un buen castigo.

Por otra parte estaba su padre, Aragón. De calmados ojos pardos y melena castaña, era un hombre alto y delgado, solía tener la piel algo tostada por el sol. Menos estricto que Castilla, cuando viajaba con él solía reforzar sus lecciones de esgrima, pero también le enseñaba nociones básicas de política y navegación. Le hubiera gustado profundizar más y enseñarle los fundamentos de la economía, pero a España se le enredaban los conceptos en la lengua y terminaba por sentir que tenía la cabeza llena de algodón. El día en que su padre cerró el libro de cuentas y le dijo que esperarían a que fuera algo más mayor fue uno de los más felices de su vida. En vez de largas tardes haciendo sumas, restas y multiplicaciones, salían a montar a caballo, al teatro y a los puestos de marionetas.

Más entretenidos aún eran los días en que Portugal se pasaba a visitar.

—¡Un día quiero que me lleves contigo en tus barcos! —le pidió en una ocasión, aferrándose a su cintura—. ¡Di que sí, di que sí!

—Tendrías que aprender mucho de manejar velas —dijo Portugal, frotándose la barbilla con el ceño fruncido, muy serio—. El océano no es como el Mediterráneo de tu padre, Antonio. Además, tú eres un chico de tierra, como tu madre. Seguro que vomitarías.

—¡Pero mamá ha ido a las Indias! —se quejó él, indignado—. ¡Yo también puedo ser un gran marinero!

—¡Si tienes ese entusiasmo, entonces sí! —rio Portugal, pellizcándole las mejillas—. ¡Iremos juntos a buscar a Preste Juan!

—¿Quién es ese?

—¡Es un rey cristiano que tiene un reino maravilloso en África! ¿Te imaginas cuánto podríamos aprender de él? —sonrió Portugal, malicioso.

Pero los ojos de España se iluminaron de emoción y correteó alrededor de Portugal, jugando a que recorría la cubierta de un barco, gritando a invisibles marineros que giraran a estribor o babor. Al final Portugal se le unió, y los pobres criados que se cruzaron en su camino tuvieron que huir apresuradamente para que no les acertaran con los palos de madera que utilizaban a modo de espada. Esa noche Castilla los interceptó con una expresión furibunda:

—¿Cómo me venís con esas pintas? ¡Será posible, Portugal! ¡Se supone que tienes que enseñarle a madurar, no rebajarte a su altura! —refunfuñó, sacudiéndoles el polvo de la ropa.

—Vamos, Castilla, que no soy tu hijo.

—Como si lo fueras. No me tocó cuidarte ni veces…

—¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

Y así siempre que se encontraban. España no terminaba de decidirse sobre si Castilla y Portugal se llevaban bien o no.

Un día se dio cuenta de algo y le preguntó a Portugal, mientras comían con su madre:

—Oye, Portugal, si tú y yo somos hermanos, pero no eres hijo de mamá, ¿entonces por qué no eres mi tío?

Los dos adultos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

—Eso tiene una fácil explicación —dijo Portugal. Una chispa de maldad resplandecía en sus ojos—. Que Castilla diga que es tu madre no significa que…

—Portugal —le interrumpió Castilla, con el tono frío que reservaba para aquellos esclavos que ejercían mal su labor.

Portugal tragó saliva y dijo:

—No le des importancia, España. Somos hermanos y ya está. ¿Vale?

Se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza y olvidó el tema, enterrándolo en lo más profundo de su mente. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Los nobles siempre se estaban llamando «hermano», «primo» o «tío» según les apeteciera, porque compartían tantos lazos de sangre que eran varias cosas entre sí. Solo era una pregunta estúpida. Y su madre odiaba las preguntas estúpidas.

*

Entre tanto, España se desarrollaba a una velocidad alarmante, casi como un humano normal y corriente. Solo cuando alcanzó los catorce se detuvo su crecimiento, y apenas ganó unos centímetros a lo largo de los siguientes años. Fue increíblemente frustrante tener que dejar ir sus sueños de superar en altura a sus padres, al menos por el momento.

Su estancamiento llegó en una época incómoda. No es que Aragón y Castilla siempre estuvieran juntos, pero España nunca los había visto tan distantes. No es que ellos quisieran; sus gobernantes estaban enfrentados, lo cual los obligaba a vivir separados durante meses. Cuando se encontraban, estaban cansados e incómodos, y si le miraban, España encontraba una sombra de duda en sus ojos. Una que hacía tambalearse el suelo bajo sus pies.

Una de esas raras noches que sus padres durmieron en una misma habitación, el chico se deslizó silenciosamente hasta su puerta y aplicó el oído. Sabía que estaba mal, y que se metería en líos si le pillaban, pero ya nunca hablaban de _él_ donde pudiera escucharles. No le quedaba otro remedio.

Le llevó un buen rato acostumbrarse a discernir los murmullos, pero al final levantaron un poco la voz. Y cuando se le empezaban a dormir los pies de tanto aguardar en cuclillas, escuchó su nombre:

—…dejado de crecer.

—Es un reino joven.

—…. nuestra culpa…

—…no saldrá bien.

—Querida, mira lo grande que está y no tiene ni veinte años Lo raro sería que se hubiera convertido de golpe en adulto.

—Si nos separamos, no sobrevivirá.

España sintió un sudor frío y se retiró, con el corazón encogido. Esa noche rezó como no lo había hecho antes. Y cada día que se despertaba entero, y sus padres no se habían separado, daba las gracias y soportaba sus lecciones con infinita paciencia. Un día le servirían. Un día entendería por qué era importante que supiera hacer cuentas, jugar al ajedrez, y memorizar todos los nombres de las familias nobles de prácticamente Europa entera.

Un día.

****

**18 de marzo de 1518, Valladolid, Castilla**

Sentado entre sus padres tras el estrado, España contempló cómo el pretendiente a ser su rey daba un largo discurso.

Ni Isabel ni Fernando, a los que solo recordaba vagamente, habían sido muy atractivos. La pobre Juana perdió su belleza cuando su marido Felipe falleció, pero habían sido una pareja más que decente. Uno esperaría que sus hijos fueran hermosos. Sin embargo, aquel muchacho venido de la lejana Flandes, del que se rumoreaba que Juana lo parió en el retrete, había truncado por completo su romántica visión de los monarcas.

No tenía más que diecisiete años y poseía ese porte erguido y desbordante de dignidad que correspondía a un rey, pero era… extraño. Su mandíbula era más que prominente, parecía que estuviera mal encajada. Ni siquiera el joven Fernando[2], del que no se podía decir que gozara de un rostro hermoso, tenía unos rasgos tan exagerados. Los dientes de Carlos no se juntaban al cerrar la boca y, más que hablar, farfullaba, por lo que había que prestar atención para no confundir sus palabras. No era muy alto, su nariz era aguileña y su peinado de melena corta, tan poco habitual en un reino donde casi todos los hombres llevaban el cabello largo, acentuaban su «exotismo», por no utilizar otra palabra.

Para colmo, solo hablaba en francés, e iba rodeado de flamencos que hacían las veces de muralla defensiva. Carlos había llegado a Asturias hacía un par de meses. Desviado por una tormenta, arribó a un pobre pueblo de pesqueros que, aterrorizados al ver tantos barcos, huyeron. Después de aclarar la confusión, Asturias se ofreció a llevarles por la ruta planeada. Las inhóspitas montañas que un día la protegieron de las incursiones de Al Ándalus, el hecho de que no hubieran conseguido suficientes caballos para más de doscientas personas y demás problemas relacionados con el mal tiempo, decepcionaron profundamente al joven conde de Flandes. Y pasar de unas montañas escarpadas a una explanada larga, seca y austera no le ayudó a mejorar su humor, cada vez más agrio.

España podría habérselo perdonado si no hubiera humillado profundamente a Castilla. Carlos se había negado entrar a ninguna villa, que consideraba demasiado pobres y peligrosas para su refinado gusto. Así pues, dio largos rodeos hasta llegar a Valladolid, donde se celebrarían las Cortes, y no saludó a ninguno de sus futuros súbditos.

No solo eso, sino que la reina Juana[3] continuaba viva. Encerrada, de acuerdo, y no muy en sus cabales, pero era _la_ reina. ¡Era su madre, por el amor de Dios! Carlos quería hacer como que no existía y proclamarse rey.

Frunció el ceño.

Al menos no era el único incómodo. El ambiente de la sala estaba cargado, y no solo porque apenas entrara aire. Los hombres más importantes del reino y los embajadores de las ciudades atendían el discurso vestidos de negro y con las galas ribeteadas de oro y plata, caros brocados, gorras adornadas por largas y pomposas plumas, anillos, capas y toda clase de prendas de lujo. Todos parecían expectantes, pero también reprimidos. Que España supiera, la decisión ya estaba tomada y nadie iba a votar contra el extranjero, pero había mucha inseguridad en aquellos rostros que ladeaban la cabeza para escuchar mejor al futuro monarca.

Sinceramente aburrido, España se entretuvo viendo navegar las nubes por el cielo. Cuando se topaba con la severa de mirada Castilla fingía atender, pero al cabo de los minutos volvía a perderse en el cielo, preguntándose si todos los hijos de Carlos saldrían así de feos.

El culo le ardía cuando, por fin, la reunión terminó. El joven Habsburgo firmó con solemnidad un largo pergamino con más de ochenta y ocho artículos. En todo aquel tiempo no había pronunciado más que alguna palabra en un torpe español[4].

En ese momento, las Cortes aceptaron a Carlos como rey de Castilla.

Con una expresión resignada, Castilla se adelantó para hacer una genuflexión ante su nuevo gobernante.

*

—Desde luego, no permitiré que se me imponga con la misma facilidad que aquí —dijo Aragón, ignorando el hosco gruñido que le dedicó su esposa—. Si no acepta todas las exigencias que le pondremos en la mesa, no será mi rey.

Dicho esto, escanció vino a Castilla y a España, y luego se acomodó en la silla. Sabía que era una situación difícil para su señora, pero no tenía sentido mentirle y fingir que su gente iba a ser tan mansa.

—Al menos tenemos un rey —masculló Castilla. Aragón sonrió de lado. Los dos sabían que no sería la primera ni la última vez que los gobernaría alguien a quien no apreciaban—. Pero, por el amor de Dios, que asuma su deber cuanto antes. Isabel debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba desde que perdimos Argel a manos de los malditos piratas y el Turco[5] que les financia. Esta noche iré a hablar con él. Isabel dedicó años a fortificar la costa de África, y debe honrar la memoria de su abuela continuando el proyecto.

Sus puños se cerraron sobre la mesa hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos. Aragón, por su lado, rumió para sus adentros. El sueño de Isabel la Católica había sido continuar la expansión hacia el sur, hacer retroceder todo lo posible al Islam. Pero cuando murió, Fernando se encontró con muchos otros problemas. Luego vino la separación, el casarse con otra mujer y que Castilla acusara a Aragón de haberle metido esas ideas en la cabeza al rey… A pesar de que los dos conocían bien al hombre desde que era un niño. Fernando nunca había lidiado bien con tener que compartir el poder. Si acaso era un milagro que no hubiera tenido un hijo que hubiera terminado por separar por completo a ambos reinos.

«Y asesinado a España», pensó con una punzada de culpabilidad.  
  
Pero... Pero quizá así fuera mejor. Si España se desvaneciera, el pequeño sería libre de continuar su vida. Si tenía que ocurrir en algún momento, ¿no sería más propicio ahora, cuando todavía era un niño y no tenía nada que perder? Continuaría cuidándolo como si fuera suyo, oh, sí. Nada ni nadie podría impedírselo. Tendría todo lo que quisiera, continuaría ofreciéndole la mejor educación, le ayudaría a encontrar una esposa encantadora con la que tener hijos. Hijos que ella sostendría un día. Igual que sostendría la mano de Antonio cuando hubiera envejecido y se encontrara en su lecho de muerte.  
  
El corazón se le encogió de tal forma que no fue capaz de respirar. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos para invocar la imagen de su niño de grandes ojos verdes y sonrisa luminosa, desterrando la del anciano hundido entre las almohadas. El rostro del hombre era demasiado real para ser otra cosa que el recuerdo de todos aquellos humanos a los que había criado como suyos.  
  
Que Antonio pasara a engrosar la lista... No... No quería pensarlo.

—Vaya, Castilla, no sabía que fueras tan optimista. Entre que el Habsburgo no ha hecho más que dar vueltas por ahí mientras esperaba a que Cisneros muriera y que todavía ha de jurar mis Cortes y las de Cataluña —al escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Aragón, Castilla lanzó un resoplido—, tardará como mínimo medio año más en poder hacer nada. Y resalto el «como mínimo». —Aragón revolvió el vino de su copa y se la ofreció a España—. ¿Quieres? Tiene especias orientales que ha importado Venecia.

—¡Sí!

—No bebas demasiado —le advirtió Castilla.

—Oh, Inés —le recriminó Aragón—. Déjalo en paz. Ya es mayorcito.

Castilla les indicó que hicieran lo que quisieran con un gesto cansado. España y Aragón compartieron una sonrisa. El chico bebió y el vino puro le bajó por la garganta, calentándolo por dentro. Castilla le arrebató la copa cuando ya la estaba rellenando por tercera vez y lo mandó a la cama, como si fuera un chiquillo. A Aragón no le extrañó que protestara, pero la amenaza de Castilla fue efectiva: si no se retiraba ya, lo pondría a rezar el rosario hasta que cayera rendido de sueño. Por suerte, el niño que habían acogido era un buen perdedor y se retiró con una sonrisa de «qué se le va a hacer».

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Aragón se volvió hacia Castilla con una ceja arqueada.

—Podrías dejarle beber.

—No —respondió ella, tajante.

—Por favor, Castilla, es un reino. Tiene que madurar y que los otros le vean como si…

—Puede madurar por otros métodos y no quiero que se acostumbre tan pronto a beber como un hombre —insistió Castilla, masajeándose las sienes—. ¿Te importa que lo dejemos? No me encuentro de humor para esto.

—Entonces de lo de mandarle a las Indias a que se curta en combate ni lo hablamos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aragón con una sonrisa inocentona. Castilla lo fulminó con la mirada y él rio por lo bajo.

—Para eso ya están sus hombres, para eso ya estoy _yo_.

—Pero querida, para qué sirve tener a un reino si…

—España tiene que permanecer aquí y prepararse para los peligros más inmediatos.

—¿Como Francia? —preguntó ácidamente Aragón.

—Como Francia —consintió ella—. Piénsalo, Aragón. Si se queda aquí, entre ambos podréis proteger Nápoles.

«Puedo hacerlo solo», pensó.

Pero no lo dijo, porque sabía que entonces Castilla arquearía una de sus finas cejas y le haría sentir el hombre más ridículo de la tierra. No había podido evitar que Francia invadiera Italia y conquistara Nápoles. Sí, lo expulsó poco más tarde y le supo a gloria verle huir con el rabo entre las piernas… Pero Dios era testigo de que Francia era persistente. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con el chiquillo malhablado? ¿No le vendría mejor enfrentarse a Inglaterra y dejar a los demás en paz? Para colmo, sospechaban que todavía mantenía tratos con Navarra, a pesar de que creyeron que lo habían arrancado de sus garras después de anexionarlo a Castilla.

Miró a Castilla y tomó nota de cómo se le habían hundido los hombros, sumida de nuevo en sus propios quebraderos de cabeza. Le rellenó la copa.

—Volviendo a tu rey…

—Nuestro rey.

—Todavía no —apuntó Aragón.

—A veces te estrangularía, amor —respondió ella con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Y yo adoro cómo te contienes. Lo que quería decir es que España es encantador, al contrario que tú y yo. Si queremos ganarnos a Carlos, deberíamos conseguir que España se le acerque y le ablande el corazón. Podríamos hacer que se le presente con una ofrenda de comida. ¿Has visto cómo zampa ese chico? Te juro que tendrá gota antes de cumplir los treinta. Pero nos viene bien. Le regalamos un cerdo, con salchichas grasientas, jamón, un poco de manzana asada y…

Castilla había roto a reír. Aragón sonrió. Su esposa era preciosa cuando reía.

En cuanto se calmó, Castilla lo miró con agradecimiento. Después se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensativa.

—Una cena sería buena idea. Conseguir que al menos España pueda hablar con Carlos sin tener que pedir permiso a Chièvres…

Los dos hicieron una mueca. El mentor del rey, Guillaume de Croy, era una barrera más imponente que las de Jerusalén. Parecía estar en todos lados, dispuesto a interponerse entre cualquiera que intentara dirigir la palabra a Carlos.

Fueron inclinándose sobre la mesa mientras discutían el plan a seguir, hasta que Aragón trajo papel, un tintero y una pluma, y garabateó las ideas más prometedoras para organizar la cena. Si de algo estaba convencido era de que, por mucho que Carlos mirara a Castilla con desconfianza, iba a acabar amando su comida.

—Me gustaría que tuviéramos algo de tiempo para nosotros —musitó Inés cuando hubieron apurado la botella de vino. Aragón la atrajo y ella, tras hacerse un poco la remolona, se sentó en su regazo—. Ir al campo, montar a caballo, cazar…

Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le besó el cuello, causándole un escalofrío de placer.

—¿Mi Castilla quiere dejar de trabajar unos días? Esto tiene que ser grave. ¿Tienes fiebre, querida? —le preguntó, buscándole los labios.

Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro, pero se reclinó contra su pecho y le susurró al oído:

—Ahora estamos solos.

—Así que por eso querías echar a España.

—Serás idiota.

Alonso rio y guio la mano de ella hasta su cinturón, para que se lo desabrochara. Inés lo logró en un solo movimiento. Lo demás vino con la misma facilidad.

****

**1518, Constantinopla, capital del Imperio Otomano**

El regreso fue memorable. La ciudad entera salió a las calles para recibir a los exultantes jenízaros y la comida, la bebida y la música fluyeron por todas partes. Se aclamó al Sultán como nunca antes. Había marchado con la meta de conseguir más territorios y volvía con el control de los codiciados Siria y Egipto.

Trajeron a la mujer en un carruaje, protegida por tupidas cortinas que impidieron que la viera el populacho. En cambio, Egipto montaba un poco por detrás de Otomano en un impresionante caballo negro. Las burlas y las risas resonaron por las calles, pero Egipto permaneció estoico, erguido, sin prestar atención a la multitud, como si no estuviera allí.

Hicieron un largo recorrido por la ciudad, exhibiendo su botín de prisioneros y joyas. Se habían asegurado de escoger las más resultonas, más brillantes y hermosas para engrandecer, todavía más, su inmenso triunfo. A cada paso se escuchaban las exclamaciones admiradas de la gente y los guardias tenían que empujar atrás a curiosos con las manos muy largas para que no tocaran el tesoro. 

Cuando divisó las puertas del Palacio Topkapi, Otomano se separó de la comitiva y se dirigió hacia su residencia privada llevando consigo a Siria y a Egipto. Técnicamente vivía en el Palacio, pero tenía un palacete en lo alto del Cuerno del Oro, donde alojaba a los reinos que se encontraban bajo su control.

—Tendréis mucha libertad de movimiento, pero pasará un tiempo antes de que os permita salir fuera de los jardines —informó a ambos, mirando de reojo hacia las cortinas que ocultaban a Siria—. En tu caso, mi señora, siempre que me necesites solo tienes que hablarlo con el _kishlar_ _agashi **[6]**_ y este me informará de inmediato. Las mujeres te están esperando dentro y se ocuparán de ti.

Le llegó un murmullo incomprensible desde el otro lado de las cortinas.

—¿Qué?

Unos dedos oscuros descorrieron parte de la cortina y acertó a ver unos intensos ojos negros mirándole con seriedad.

—No necesito que me trates como a una niña. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

Y volvió a desaparecer tras los cortinajes.

«Yo diría como una rehén, pero como prefieras, mi señora.»

Instaló a ambos reinos en su palacio, aunque solo acompañó a Egipto a sus nuevos aposentos. Espaciosos, agradables, daban al Cuerno de Oro y no les faltaba nada. Ni siquiera los guardias en la puerta para vigilar que no escapara. Lo dejó allí para que pudiera ponerse unas ropas más adecuadas para la fiesta de esa noche y se encaminó a su propia estancia.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de cambiarse cuando anunciaron al nuevo visir del Sultán. ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo conseguía recordar. Selim mudaba de visires con más velocidad que los árboles de hojas. Cada vez que tenían que dar un informe que desagradaría al Sultán intentaban usarlo a él como intermediario, pero aquello no había evitado que Selim decapitara a prácticamente todos los hombres que habían ocupado el cargo. Si no hubiera visto tantos cadáveres, casi encontraría graciosa la maldición que se había vuelto tan popular entre la gente: _¡que te hagan visir de Selim!_

El pobre hombre estaba histérico cuando lo recibió, y no probó ni un sorbo de la bebida caliente que Otomano le había hecho preparar. En su lugar vomitó una interminable verborrea sobre el imperio, tan emperifollada que estuvo a punto de no prestar atención a la verdadera noticia:

—… y tengo la desgracia de informarle de que Baba Oruch[7] y su hermano han muerto.

—¿Cómo? —Otomano se quedó congelado.

El pirata, que se había ganado un enorme renombre en sus tierras por ser la pesadilla de los cristianos, se había convertido en el _beylerbey_[8] de Argel el año anterior después de someterse a Otomano. A cambio, él le había suministrado grupos de jenízaros y de armas, fortaleciendo su posición, y ellos habían podido seguir aumentando sus conquistas por el oeste mientras se concentraban en el este…

—¿Recuerda que los españoles querían recuperar Tremecén? —Otomano hizo un rápido repaso de las últimas noticias que había recibido del Magreb. Oruch había conquistado Tremecén hacía relativamente poco, y los españoles estaban rabiosos—. Pues han conseguido reconquistar la ciudad y han acabado con los jenízaros que enviamos. —Tras tragar saliva, el visir hizo una somera descripción acerca de lo que habían hecho con los cadáveres, especialmente con el de Oruch—. Pero su hermano ha conseguido salir vivo, y espera… recibir el mismo apoyo que tuvo su hermano del Sultán.

Otomano guardó silencio, aturdido. No le extrañaba que hubiera acudido a él, y no directamente a Selim. Nunca había pensado que los cristianos podrían vencer a Baba Oruch.

—Has hecho bien en venir a mí —declaró al final—. Retrasaremos la noticia a mañana. No podemos estropear la alegría del _Padishah **[9]**_.

Pero, mientras veía marcharse al visir, se le revolvió el estómago. No estaba seguro de que, al día siguiente, fuera a librarse de acabar sin cabeza.

Y lo peor era que no estaba en su mano protegerlo. Nadie podía salvar a un hombre de la ira del Sultán.

*

Al día siguiente se despertó mareado, sin saber muy bien ni quién era ni dónde estaba. Una parte de él se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar un techo de tela sobre su cabeza, sino uno de estuco. Tampoco se oían disparos, ni cañones. Solo el canto solitario de algún pajarillo madrugador.

«Ah. Estoy en casa.»

Todavía no había amanecido, pero era difícil abandonar la costumbre. A esas horas estaría recorriendo su campamento, asegurándose de que todo se encontraba en orden. Se giró, hundiéndose entre las mantas, pero el sueño lo había abandonado por completo, así que abandonó la cama y se estiró como un gato, marcando los músculos de la espalda.

—Vamos a trabajar —se dijo.

Llamó a sus criados, que le sirvieron un abundante desayuno, y repasó todas las cartas que se habían quedado en el palacete durante la campaña. Con el _ezan_ , la llamada a la oración, se arrodilló a realizar el _salat_ , y después decidió que ya podía ir dirigiéndose al Topkapi.

Recorrió las calles que serpenteaban entre los grandes palacios, rodeados por jardines, con las cúpulas y torres destacando con el brillo del sol. Entre varios árboles vislumbró las maravillosa cubierta del Aya Sofía, con sus cúpulas que descendían en cascada hacia los lados. Desde las zonas más altas podía vislumbrar el magnífico Cuerno de Oro, que dividía Constantinopla en dos. En una orilla se encontraba la «zona turca» y en la otra estaban los cristianos, judíos y demás, donde vivían los embajadores venecianos y de otros territorios que comerciaban con él. Se podía ir de uno al otro en barca y, como todas las mañanas, las embarcaciones de pescadores y comerciantes viajaban de extremo en extremo llevando sus mercancías.

Los guardias que protegían el magnífico Topkapi le franquearon el paso, y se presentó ante el Sultán sin necesidad de ser anunciado. Selim, que se encontraba de buen humor, le sonrió.

—Temprano como de costumbre, Otomano. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, _Padishah_ , tengo algo que hablar con vos —dijo él cautelosamente. El corazón le latía muy rápido, y podía notar una capa de sudor frío que le cubría la nuca y los hombros.

Selim nunca le había hecho _mucho_ daño. Otomano había cosechado una buena ristra de moretones o incluso heridas que desaparecían al cabo de unos días cuando se interponía entre Selim y algunos de sus hombres, pero el Sultán nunca había descargado su ira sobre él.

El problema era que siempre había una primera vez, y Otomano temía que se estuviera acercando.

Cuando terminó de explicarle la situación, la expresión del Sultán era colérica.

—¿¡Cómo se atreven esos perros infieles del demonio…!? ¿¡Cómo…!? —Clavó las uñas, perfectamente perfiladas por la manicura, en los reposabrazos de su asiento—. ¿Los dos? ¿Mataron a los dos?

—Sí, a Baba Oruch y a su hermano mayor.

El silencio gobernaba la sala, y Otomano podía imaginarse a la gente encogiéndose en los pasillos, rezando porque el _Padishah_ no requiriera su presencia. Más les valía a todos, incluidos mejores amigos y sirvientes más leales, estar lejos de su camino.

—¿¡Se atreven a desafiarme!? ¡Esos perros venidos a menos, cristianos fétidos ignorantes!

Y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, rabioso.

—Mi _Padishah,_ no ha sido algo tan grave. Solo es una ciudad. —Otomano se esforzó por imprimir tranquilidad en todas y cada una de sus palabras—. Si tomamos medidas adecuadas, no pasará a ser más que de un trágico suceso.

—¡Habla! —espetó Selim, después de debatirse consigo mismo entre sentarse o no.

—Todavía queda un hermano, y tengo constancia de que Baba Oruch le tenía mucho aprecio y que sus hombres lo consideran un buen líder. Si le entregamos a él el cargo de bey de Argelia, su gente le seguirá. Y estarán ansiosos por recuperar Tremecén. Si lo conseguimos, el golpe asestado a los cristianos será todavía peor.

—Has tenido tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no? —le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

—La noticia llegó ayer a mis oídos. No… quise amargaros mientras disfrutaba de su merecido premio.

—Da igual —sacudió una mano con desdén—. La idea es buena. Dile al visir que se ponga en marcha. Y que la próxima vez tenga los cojones de decirme las cosas a la cara si no quiere que se los corte.

—Así será, _Padishah_.

Se retiró sin darle la espalda al Sultán y en cuanto hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión, apresuró el paso. Tenía que hacerle un par de recomendaciones al visir para cuando tuviera que hablar con Selim.

Mientras caminaba, pensó en Argel. Ahora que habían cumplido con una campaña tan grandiosa como la de Egipto tendría bastante libertad de movimientos y… Quizás no estaría mal acompañar a su embajador para entregarle en mano al hermano de Oruch el cargo de _beylerbey_.

Al menos así se aseguraría de que Selim no tuviera motivos para cortarle la cabeza a nadie más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Principalmente los problemas que trajo la sucesión de Isabel la Católica; los enfrentamientos entre Felipe el Hermoso y Fernando el Católico amenazaron con acabar con la unión de Castilla y Aragón.
> 
> [2] No Fernando el Católico, sino Fernando el próximo rey de Austria, hermano de Carlos, que se había criado con el Rey Católico en España.
> 
> [3] Es muy interesante señalar que Carlos no debería haber sido coronado rey estando viva la reina propietaria, Juana. Pero al considerársela loca y mantenerla encerrada bajo el mal cuidado de unos nobles, Juana casi nunca tuvo verdadera importancia política y se hizo como si ya no fuera reina.
> 
> [4] Entre otras cosas se le exigió: que respetara los privilegios de las Cortes; que aprendiera a hablar castellano; que no instalara a flamencos en puestos de poder, pues debía acostumbrarse a que era un rey español; que abandonara el gobierno de inmediato si su madre, por la Gracia de Dios, se recuperaba; que no permitiera salir a su hermano Fernando del reino hasta que tuviera hijos; que el oro de las Indias se quedara en España.
> 
> [5] Con el Turco los cristianos solían referirse de forma general al monarca reinante del Imperio Otomano.
> 
> [6] Jefe de los eunucos negros que cuidaban los harenes.
> 
> [7] Baba Oruch, que sería algo así como “papá Oruch” es de donde viene la el apodo Barbarroja.
> 
> [8] Equivalente a gobernador de provincia
> 
> [9] Título para el Sultán.


	3. UN DESCONOCIDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos a un nuevo personaje, Sadiq hace promesas que no está seguro de poder cumplir y Antonio sufre un tremendo flechazo.

_Nunca hagas enfadar a un castellano, su ira es peor que la de un demonio_ —Aragón.

**Junio de 1518, reino de Castilla, antiguo reino de Granada. Málaga**

Era día de fiesta. La noticia de la victoria en Tremecén se había extendido como la pólvora y numerosas procesiones salían a las calles estrechas e irregulares. Las mujeres se habían puesto sus vestidos más alegres, los mercaderes rebajaban precios a las frutas y dulces y grupos de espontáneos se formaban por las calles para bailar y cantar. También para pelearse, pero esos eran los menos habituales.

Las risas, la música, los gritos, todo era un canto de sirena para Antonio, que había pasado toda la mañana copiando textos. Cuando tomó la resolución de escabullirse, tenía los dedos negros de la tinta y sus piernas gritaban por un poco de ejercicio. Uno que no iba a poder hacer, no cuando su madre acababa de regresar de Tremecén y se esperaban varios días de banquetes. Si encontraba a alguien de humor para entrenar con él, dudaba que fuera a encontrarse en condiciones de mantenerse de pie, mucho menos de soportar cualquiera de sus embestidas.

Así que se escapó saltando uno de los muros, con su bolsita de maravedíes tintineando en su cinto.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire salado. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ir en jubón y calzas sin preocuparse por su aspecto, pero su madre le había advertido que ese día debía vestir de acuerdo a su condición. Llevaba encima un coleto[1] y un elegante sobretodo que lo estaban asfixiando, sin contar con el sombrerito adornado con una pluma.

Quería arrancárselos y abanicarse, pero entonces se llenarían de arrugas y podía imaginar la mirada de Castilla si cuando se presentara ante ella no estaba impecable.

«Le compraré a madre algo», decidió para combatir un poco la culpa.

La pregunta era… el qué. Castilla era una mujer parca. Sus vestidos eran discretos, no se ponía perfumes a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y no le gustaba llevar muchos collares o anillos. Tendría que ser algo distinguido, pero no muy descarado…

Fue de orfebrería en orfebrería, apreciando enormes pedruscos, descartando plumas de colores y telas de la lejana Catay hasta que encontró un bonito collar de diminutas perlas con un guardapelo que le pareció perfecto. Pagó el elevado precio sin rechistar.

Cumplido su deber, se detuvo a comprar unas manzanas asadas y endulzadas con miel y fue callejeando con una enorme sonrisa, devolviendo el saludo a las muchachas y esquivando mojones de caballos y de personas por igual.

Entonces escuchó un grito ahogado seguido por una serie de estruendosas carcajadas. Frenó en seco y miró a su alrededor. Acorralada contra una de las esquinas de la calle había una mujer. Por sus ropas, la identificó de inmediato con una morisca. Sostenía contra su pecho un bulto envuelto en trapos y, al intentar levantarse, uno de los cuatro hombres que la rodeaban le dio tal empujón que cayó de rodillas.

Antonio no lo pensó. Echó a andar hacia ellos, colgándose el collar y guardándolo a buen recaudo bajo la ropa. Entonces su mano fue a reposar en la empuñadura de la espada.

No había dado ni un par de pasos cuando una figura se interpuso entre él y los hombres.

Paralizado, observó cómo el recién llegado ejecutaba todo un despliegue de fuerza al mandar, de un puñetazo, a uno de los hombres contra la pared.

No podía tener más de veinte años, y todo en él parecía gritar «moro», con la piel oscura, el corto pelo negro… Salvo los ojos verdes. Pero no era la seguridad con la que exhibía su sable, ni tampoco la sonrisa arrogante de sus labios, ni siquiera su descarada fuerza lo que dejó aturdido a Antonio.

Fue _sentir_ que era distinto a un humano. Que era… era como él.

—¡Grandísimo hijo de puta, te voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara! —gritó uno de los hombres, sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Lo mirara como lo mirara, un cuchillo _no_ podía hacerle frente a una espada. Antonio salió de su estupor y dio un grito de alarma, pero el reino y el indeseable se estaban arrojando ya el uno contra el otro.

El primero evadió sin problemas la estocada y, con un gracioso movimiento, hundió el pomo de su sable contra el cuello de su contrincante. Al siguiente le encajó una rodilla en el vientre y Antonio apretó los dientes de ver cómo la barriga se hundía y plegaba sobre sí misma. No le sorprendió que el tipo rompiera a vomitar.

—¡Basta! ¡Alto ahí todos! —gritó.

Le dio un buen empellón a uno de los asaltantes y se las apañó para ponerse al frente del desconocido, extendiendo un brazo y desenvainando parte de su espada con el otro.

—Marchaos de aquí —ordenó, probando a imitar el tono de su madre—. _Ahora_.

Puede que la imitación le hubiera salido bien, o también que decidieran que enfrentarse a dos hombres armados, y uno de ellos tremendamente hábil, era demasiado.

Se marcharon bajo el peso de numerosos ojos de gente que se había asomado a las ventanas o a las puertas. Sin embargo, una vez hubo pasado el peligro, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres como si nada hubiera pasado.

El joven envainó el sable.

—Debería darte las gracias.

—No hace falta —dijo Antonio, estudiándole sin disimulo. Tenía acento extranjero. ¿Quizá viniera del Magreb?

Entonces escuchó un hipido y su atención se desplazó hacia la temblorosa mujer, cuyo velo estaba manchado de sangre. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima al otro, se agachó a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada para entender ni una palabra de castellano. O puede que no tuviera ni idea de cómo hablarlo. Tras vacilar un poco, pasó al árabe, aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido, y le dijo:

—No tengas miedo, ya se han marchado. No volverán a molestarte.

Ella levantó la cabeza, asustada como un conejo.

—¿De… verdad? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Sí —le sonrió y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Podéis poneros en pie? ¿Estáis bien?

—Creo que me han roto la nariz —gimió.

Antonio se mordió el labio inferior y echó una ojeada a la posición del sol. De un momento a otro, los criados empezarían a buscarle por el alcázar, y si su madre se enteraba de que se había escapado ningún regalo le salvaría el culo.

—Yo puedo acompañarla a que la vea un médico —dijo el joven moreno, también en árabe.

Antonio titubeó, pero se dijo que el primero en salir a defenderla había sido él.

Si era del Magreb… Frunció el ceño y pensó en Tremecén. Los musulmanes no debían estar nada contentos con ellos. ¿A qué habría venido?

Pero, ¿y si no lo era? Podía ser alguna ciudad de Granada y estar pecando de paranoico.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

Recibió una sonrisa burlona por respuesta.

—Si te presentas tú primero puede que te lo diga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, desconcertado. Luego volvió a mirar al sol y sintió cosquilleos de angustia en los pies. Dio un delicado apretón a la mano de la chica—. ¿Quieres que vayamos los dos?

—N-no… Estoy… bien.

No sonaba como si lo estuviera, pero… La soltó a regañadientes-

—Gracias por ocuparte de ella. Yo tengo que marcharme ya.

—Dios te bendiga —susurró la morisca.

—Que Dios te bendiga a ti también —sonrió él, si bien su atención estaba centrada por completo en el desconocido, que asimismo lo observaba con curiosidad.

Sabía que era un reino, pero tampoco lo había reconocido. _Mejor_. Se despidió con un gesto y echó a correr cuesta arriba. En lo alto se detuvo a mirar cómo la pareja desaparecía tras un edificio. Retomó su carrera.

Para cuando alcanzó el muro del alcázar estaba cubierto de sudor y sus botas y pantalones estaban cubiertos hasta arriba de polvo. Se las apañó para que nadie lo viera cuando se coló por las cocinas, y, de puntillas, se deslizó hasta su habitación y…

—Hijo, ¿dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando —inquirió Castilla.

Compuso una mueca, con la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Se giró muy, muy despacio, lo suficiente para ver cómo el rostro de su madre se metamorfoseaba, oscureciéndose hasta que se le hizo complicado resistir el impulso de escapar a toda velocidad.

—¿ _Cómo_ es posible? ¡Solo te he dejado solo un par de horas! ¿Qué has hecho, revolcarte en el corral?

Antonio se quedó inmóvil, igual que un ciervo sorprendido. Por su cabeza pasó la alocada idea de confesar, de decirle que había salido a pasear, a picar algo. ¡Que tenía un collar precioso para ella! Y, ah, sí, que había salvado a una morisca. Recordó que, hacía años, le había preguntado a su padre por qué no permitían que ejercieran su religión con normalidad. Así quizá los moriscos y mudéjares no ayudarían a los piratas. Aragón se había reído con amargura.

—Les quitamos sus tierras, hijo. Siempre estarán en nuestra contra, igual que lo estaban los judíos cuando vivían aquí y se les dejaba ejercer su religión.

—Pero…

Aragón había levantado un dedo.

—Si es Granada quien te está metiendo esas ideas en la cabeza, sería mejor que te callaras. Por ti… pero, sobre todo, por él. Y que tu madre nunca te oiga hablar de esto.

Puede que le perdonara si supiera que no la había salvado él solo, pero probablemente no. Por cierto, ¿sabía su madre quién era un chico de unos veinte años, con ojos verdes inconfundibles, y que estaba paseando por Granada? ¿Había venido a celebrar…?

—No, prefiero no escucharlo —gruñó cuando Antonio hizo amago de responder—. Cámbiate y hazlo _rápido_. —Sus ojos relampagueaban—. Cuando bajes quiero verte brillar como los chorros del oro.

Antonio, con una sonrisa tensa, entró en el cuarto y cerró despacio la puerta. Su madre permaneció mirándole por la rendija hasta el último instante. Solo se atrevió a respirar cuando la escuchó marcharse.

—Dios —susurró, tirándose del cuello de la camisa.

Su madre le había hecho sudar más que toda la carrera.

Comenzó a desvestirse apresuradamente, y pensó en lo que acababa de ver. No era, lo que se decía, raro. Los moriscos eran… eran aliados de los magrebíes, al fin y al cabo. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Y se suponía que tenían prohibido vestir con sus trajes tradicionales, así que esa chica se lo había ido buscando.

Sacudió las calzas con fiereza, igual que los carpines. Por lo menos eran de color claro. Si hubieran sido negras ya estaría despidiéndose.

Maldita sea, desde el inicio de la campaña contra Tremecén los ánimos de los cristianos estaban muy, muy crispados. ¿Qué locura la había convencido para salir vestida de mora?

Pero no se sentía _bien_ culpándola.

****

Granada se sentó a la izquierda de España, empleando al niño como escudo ante Castilla, que dominaba como si fuera una reina. Con la sensación de que el bullicio y la música estaban muy lejos, clavó los ojos marrones en los platos humeantes. Había habas de la vega freídas en aceite, plato que solía comer desde hacía siglos, pero también albóndigas, berenjenas, potaje, garbanzos con carnero o cocidos en leche de oveja, acelgas. Todos platos ricos y pesados. El problema era el grandioso cerdo que presidía la mesa, y del que se esperaba que los presentes comieran tajada, se chuparan los dedos grasientos y halagaran al cocinero. Castilla querría asegurarse de que lo probaba y él tendría que controlarse para no arrojarle el plato a la cara.

Al menos parecía estar de buen humor. Gran parte de la nobleza de Granada se sentaba o bien a la misma mesa, o en otras más pequeñas, y constantemente se acercaban a felicitarla por su victoria. Ella permanecía erguida en su silla con modestia y una tenue sonrisa. Inclinaba la cabeza para agradecer los halagos, respondía educadamente a las preguntas y quedaba a los ojos de los demás como una dama perfecta.

«Eso es porque no la han visto con la alabarda» pensó Granada.

Todavía recordaba los tiempos en los que Castilla cabalgaba a la vanguardia de sus ejércitos con el filo de la alabarda manchada de sangre y una implacable expresión en el rostro. Cortaba cabezas y abría por la mitad a los hombres que se interponían en su camino sin titubeos, rebosando fiereza y determinación.

Era una imagen escalofriante. 

Verla sujetar con delicadeza los cubiertos y comportarse como una mujer delicada le revolvía en lo más profundo ante la pantomima. Castilla no era una doncella, sino una guerrera nata que, por cierto, debería estar en Zaragoza soportando las tediosas reuniones de las Cortes aragonesas.

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, alguien preguntó a Castilla por Aragón y cómo estaba recibiendo al joven rey, y de inmediato estalló una discusión.

Nada más jurar en las Cortes de Castilla, Carlos había roto gran parte de sus promesas: se había deshecho de su hermano menor, Fernando, enviándolo a Flandes, había ofrecido el obispado de Tortosa al extranjero Adriano de Utretch y había empezado a situar a sus flamencos en puestos de poder. Chièvres había recibido los cargos de Capitán General del mar y Almirante de Nápoles, además de proporcionársele varios ducados.

Pero lo que más escamaba a los castellanos era que el sobrino de Chièvres había recibido el arzobispado de Toledo, la perla de la Iglesia española. Y con solo diecisiete años. 

Granada contuvo una sonrisilla. Alguien capaz de sacar tan de quicio a Castilla, por fuerza, debía despertar sus simpatías.

Lástima que no fueran recíprocas.

Se pasó una mano por la melena castaña y respiró hondo. Luego se ajustó la ropeta[2] cerrada con alamares y se recogió las mangas de la camisa, que le asomaban por las finas muñecas con bordados de hilo de oro. Al moverse el rosario rebotó sobre su pecho. A veces tenía la sensación de que era tan pesado que le iba a romper el cuello.

Empezó a comer una tajada de cerdo para librarse cuanto antes de la tarea, y sintió los ojos de Castilla desviándose hacia él hasta que tragó el último bocado y se limpió los dedos en una servilleta. Al dejarla sobre la mesa, vio que España estaba haciendo figuritas con las migas de pan y reprimió una sonrisa.

Los últimos rayos de sol se perfilaban en el horizonte cuando, dando por finalizada la cena, los comensales se incorporaron. Habría baile y, por supuesto, el centro de atención sería Castilla. A Granada su alcoba se le antojaba acogedora y atrayente frente a la perspectiva de tener que pasar la noche fingiendo participar de la alegría de los demás.

Pero Castilla se lo tomaría como una ofensa directa.

«Solo saldré por un poco de aire y volveré. Solo un poco de aire.»

Se las apañó para escabullirse sin llamar la atención. Fuera del gran salón, los criados encendían las teas de los pasillos y la galería de ventanas que daba a los tejados de la ciudad. A lo lejos resplandecía el mar, de un precioso color oscuro. Quizás un paseo, aprovechando los últimos minutos de luz, le sentaría bien…

—Granada, espera un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sintió de súbito un golpe de miedo y repulsión a partes iguales. Su primer instinto fue el de alejarse a buen paso, poner distancia entre ellos, hacer como que no la había escuchado. Sin embargo, sus pies se clavaron en el suelo.

La mujer llevaba un bonito tocado que le recogía el cabello y despejaba su rostro, cuyo parecido con España era escalofriante. Le ponía los pelos de punta pensar que un día su niño pudiera llegar a ser como ella.

—Viajaré a Aragón dentro de un par de días —anunció con sequedad—, y me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

—Pero…

Se mordió la lengua.

—¿Pero? —repitió ella, con una dulzura pegajosa—. ¿Es que tienes algo lo suficiente importante que te retenga aquí?

Granada apretó los puños y mantuvo los labios firmemente cerrados.

Al constatar que no recibiría respuesta, Castilla se arropó con su chal y dijo:

—Si lo que te preocupa es _tu_ gente, no debes darle más vueltas. Pretendo que España permanezca en tu casa durante algún tiempo y no quiero que haya problemas.

Eso pilló a Granada desprevenido. Dirigió una mirada inquisidora a la mujer, instándola a continuar. Ella, contra todas las expectativas, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y hundió los hombros:

—No quiero que se decepcione todavía más. He visto cómo miraba a Carlos y cómo le miraba este a él. Carlos piensa que no somos nada comparados con Flandes. Y no hace más que mostrarnos su desprecio poniendo a su gente en nuestra administración —dijo con amargura—. Por eso quiero que España pueda estar tranquilo mientras las Cortes no den muestra de ceder. No quiero que vea lo peor de su rey tan pronto.

—¿No sería mejor que España intentase ganarse a Carlos? —dejó caer con suavidad—. Es un chico abierto y encantador, y habla bien el francés y flamenco dentro de lo que cabe. El rey no tiene nada de lo que quejarse.

Castilla arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. Eso pensaba antes de que Carlos decidiera solo visitar mi Valladolid, y en cambio cumpliese el itinerario de Aragón.

Él enmudeció, sin comprender. Castilla resopló.

—Es bastante sencillo, Granada: no _quiero_ que España vea a Carlos.

Se hizo la luz. Era ella la que le negaba al soberano el derecho de dejarse ver con España. Estaba plantándose frente a él, que la había despreciado por su supuesta pobreza cuando era el reino más fuerte y rico de la Península, para demostrarle que era _ella_ y no Aragón, _ella_ y nadie más la que decidía qué hacer y qué no hacer con respecto a España.

«Temeraria como sólo Castilla puede ser» pensó, no sin cierta admiración.

Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaba arrastrando consigo a cientos de intrigas políticas y todo sentimiento positivo por su «hermana», como insistía en que la llamara, se evaporó.

—No me gusta que España se quede solo, pero no me queda otro remedio. _Si_ no ocurre nada sospechoso mientras estás conmigo… Supongo que te podría permitir regresar antes.

Granada rumió para sus adentros. Castilla no quería centrar su atención en el norte y dejarle las manos libres en el sur, no con los piratas tan activos como lo estaban últimamente. Y le tenía miedo con razón.

Siempre que podía, Granada se aseguraba de organizar grupos que rescataran a moriscos y se los llevaran al norte de África. Él mismo hablaba con los piratas de Argel y despachaba mensajeros con información sobre las costas más desprotegidas y datos sobre las debilidades de las fortalezas y las ciudades. Sabía que no podría esconderlo durante mucho tiempo, pero, gracias a Dios, parecía que Castilla le estaba otorgando el beneficio de la duda. Quizás era la oportunidad perfecta…

Reprimió una risa sarcástica. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Para Castilla _siempre_ sería culpable, sería un hereje, alguien a quien debía controlar y vigilar. El odio forjado tras siglos de guerra no podía desaparecer en unos pocos años. No cuando Castilla depositaba en él toda la rabia que había acumulado contra los musulmanes, y Al Ándalus en particular, desde su infancia.

—Como tú quieras —se obligó a decir.

Dio media vuelta después de hacer una reverencia y se marchó echando chispas.

Estaba a punto de llegar a sus aposentos, decidido a no presentarse en el baile importándole un camino lo que fuese a decir Castilla, cuando, de nuevo, fue interrumpido. Un mensajero le entregó una breve misiva sin remitente.

Al leerla, los ojos de Granada se abrieron como platos.

****

Otomano se apoyó contra humilde balcón que daba a la masa negra, perlada de reflejos de diamantes titilantes, que era el mar. Hacía poco que había anochecido y la luna todavía no había ascendido. De las calles de la ciudad le llegaba la música, las alegres voces que celebraban la muerte de cientos de personas al otro lado del estrecho. Bebió una copa de vino, como siempre hacía cuando no estaba en casa, al tiempo que intentaba descifrar las frases de una canción que algunos jóvenes cantaban a grito pelado.

Entonces Granada abrió las puertas del dormitorio de golpe y se precipitó dentro para quedarse. Se quedó mirándolo como si no pudiese creer que estaba allí.

«Qué consumido está…»

Le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no voy a desaparecer.

Granada reaccionó y soltó una suave risa, impregnada de alivio y de alegría.

—Me alegra verte _,_ Sadiq.

—Y yo de verte a ti _,_ Naadir.

Granada se estremeció. Otomano imaginó que hacía mucho que no le llamaban por su nombre, o puede que echara en falta hablar en árabe. Cerró los batientes del balcón a su espalda. De pronto, Granada inclinó la cabeza, con los dientes apretados, y lo escuchó respirar con dificultad.

Se le encogió el corazón.

Pensó en lo que había escuchado mientras estaba en su hogar y le llegaban las noticias del lejano oeste. La caída de Granada había llenado de furor a los cristianos, pero no había cambiado nada. Era una derrota que pasaría más pronto que tarde. Sabía que algunos esperaban que él hubiera ido a rescatarlo, pero estaba ocupado con sus propios vecinos.

Un problema del que, por fin, se había deshecho por el momento.

Pero a Granada le pesaban los años. Había perdido su apostura, su orgullo, y todo en él gritaba incomodidad, falsedad. Esas ropas no estaban hechas para su cuerpo, ni tampoco el odioso rosario, grande y feo, que le colgaba del cuello como una cadena.

Cuando Otomano le abrazó, sintió que todo estaba mal. Naadir nunca había sido un hombre fuerte y grande, pero jamás había tenido la sensación de que fuera a deshacerse entre sus brazos si apretaba un poco más fuerte.

—Estoy aquí —susurró en árabe—. Todo irá bien.

Granada no pudo contener las lágrimas. Enterró la cara en su hombro y se aferró a su ropa como si fuera lo último que lo mantuviera atado a la Tierra. Otomano le sirvió de apoyo sin decir nada, acariciándole la cabeza fingiendo que no escuchaba sus sollozos ahogados.

****

—Castilla quiere que vaya con ella. No podré ayudarte —confesó Granada.

Sentados en bancos frente a frente, había escuchado los motivos que habían traído a Otomano desde Argel a la Península; tras la muerte de Barbarroja, el sultán Selim había dado orden de que su hermano Hizir, ahora llamado Khaireddin, heredara el cargo de _beylerbey_ de Argel. Otomano había acudido junto con las tropas de jenízaros cedidas por el sultán y, después, aprovechando los conocimientos de Argel sobre la costa española, había decidido ir a hacerle una visita. 

—¿A dónde te lleva tu dulce hermana?

—No somos hermanos. Y me lleva a Aragón. Probablemente después a Cataluña, para acompañar al rey. Sospecha que ayudo a los piratas de Argel y los demás a atacar las costas.

—Ya veo que tonta no es —señaló Otomano. Sonrió, malicioso—. Entonces, esto es perfecto.

—¿Has entendido bien lo que te he dicho?

—Ahora que tú vas a estar lejos de la costa y bajo la estricta vigilancia de Castilla, no podrá relacionarte con un ataque bien planeado contra, por ejemplo, Tremecén.

Granada dio un respingo y miró furtivamente a su alrededor. Aquella casa pertenecía a unos viejos amigos, pero las paredes tenían oídos y la sola perspectiva de que aquella información llegara a las manos de alguno de sus nuevos «hermanos» lo hacía echarse a temblar.

—¿Quieres recuperar Tremecén? —susurró.

—¿Tú no? —se rió Otomano.

—Claro que quiero, pero…

Su compañero le dio un apretón en el hombro y le miró a los ojos.

—Volverás a ser libre.

Granada sintió una mezcla de alivio y humillación a partes iguales. Estaba seguro de que Otomano no era consciente de lo fuerte que le estaba agarrando. Casi hacía daño. Y antes… antes habría podido soportarlo.

Antes no habría necesitado depender de un extraño.

—Haré que las familias que todavía son fieles a la verdadera religión te ayuden.

—Gracias. —Por fin, lo soltó—. Serán muy útiles.

Granada asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y miró a su alrededor acometido por la culpabilidad. Si por algún casual Castilla mandaba a buscarlo y no lo encontraba precisamente la noche en que le había informado que se lo llevaba lejos de su reino se armaría un escándalo. Debía regresar. Se lo dijo a Otomano.

—Lo entiendo.

—Me aseguraré de que puedas dormir aquí. Pero a partir de mañana deberías cambiar de casa, donde estés más seguro. Quizás con los…

—Granada —le interrumpió Otomano. Su gesto era serio, lo cual le confería gravedad a su rostro juvenil—. Siento no poder evitar que te marches.

El reino se las apañó para esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Lo que estás haciendo es más de lo que jamás me habría atrevido a soñar.

Guardaron un pequeño silencio.

—¿Cómo están Valencia y Mallorca?

Granada rehuyó su mirada.

—Bien. Bastante bien, creo. Aragón les cuida —respondió escuetamente.

En el fondo, sentía un poco de envidia por lo bien que les trataba el reino cristiano.

Otomano se quedó mirándolo con intensidad, hasta hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Déjame ver.

—¿El qué? —se extrañó Granada.

—Tu espalda.

Sufrió un pequeño espasmo. Solo se lo había mostrado a él y a Marruecos. En ningún momento había tenido intención de que lo supiera nadie más. Y ellos lo sabían.

Seguro que había sido Argel. No sabía quedarse callado.

—Vamos, Granada. Quiero verlo ya.

Y tomó entre sus dedos el rosario que pendía de su cuello. Granada entrecerró los ojos y se lo metió por debajo del jubón, con creciente irritación.

—Tengo que irme —se quejó.

—Por favor —le pidió, aunque más bien sonó a orden.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero saber cómo son tus hermanos.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Hay hermanos que no tocan a los suyos.

Granada se mordió el labio inferior, notando un fuego negro y pesado en el pecho.

Le dio la espalda y se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa. Se estremeció al sentir el aire sobre la piel. Los dedos de Otomano se deslizaron sobre las cicatrices, la mayoría cerradas, que le había dejado Castilla. También eran testigos de su rebeldía frente a la Inquisición. Había sido hacía ya años, pero todavía dolían tanto… Los cristianos se ocupaban de ello, de no permitirle olvidar, ni descansar.

Al girarse, vio que los ojos de Otomano se estrechaban con frialdad.

****

Antonio apretó los dientes y consiguió cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido. Cerró los puños en un gesto de victoria. Luego, de puntillas, recorrió el pasillo de piedra, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Desde fuera le llegaba la lejana música de las fiestas que se estaban celebrando por toda la ciudad y aumentó la distancia de sus pasos, poniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se moría de ganas de salir un rato a divertirse, incluso con el vientre tan pesado después de haberse comido lo que parecían ser las raciones de medio reino. Además, su madre parecía un poco bebida y solía tener un sueño pesado en esas situaciones. No debería haber peligro.

Culebreó por el alcázar y atravesó el patio, directo a la puerta principal. Los guardias arquearon las cejas en su dirección, y Antonio les dedicó una sonrisa insegura. Sacó unas pocas monedas.

—Vuelve antes de que amanezca, por favor —terminó por suspirar uno, guardándose un par en una bolsa del cinto.

—Prometido.

Había salido y le parecía que el alcázar empezaba a alejarse cuando descubrió una figura embozada al borde del sendero que se movía furtivamente.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó, llevando una mano a la espada.

La figura se giró hacia él y, tras un titubeo, se bajó la capucha.

—¿Granada? —España se acercó a él, más relajado—. ¡Perdona! Es que me has asustado.

—No es nada —lo calmó, pero luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí afuera?

España se alegró de que bajo esa luz no pudiera ver cómo se sonrojaba.

—Voy a la fiesta.

—¿Y tu madre te ha dado permiso?

—Claro.

Granada arqueó una ceja, pero no insistió.

—Que te diviertas, pero haz el favor de tener cuidado.

—¡Gracias! Y… ¿de dónde vienes tú?

—De ver a un viejo amigo. Hacía mucho que no le veía —vaciló durante un segundo—. ¿Te… te importaría no contárselo a tu madre?

—De acuerdo —consintió Antonio sin pensárselo dos veces—. Yo no le digo nada, pero tú tampoco le cuentas que me has visto, ¿vale?

—Hecho.

El muchacho continuó con su camino y apretó el paso por si Granada cambiaba de opinión. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo iba a detener, comenzó a silbar por lo bajo una cancioncilla que había escuchado durante la cena y alternó zancadas con pequeños brincos que levantaban nubes de polvo a su alrededor, saboreando la libertad.

****

Otomano, ignorando las súplicas de sus anfitriones, salió a pasear. Necesitaba despejarse. Estaba acostumbrado a ver heridas de todo tipo, pero en la piel de otro reino, daba igual que fuera aliado o enemigo, siempre resultaba perturbador.

Las cristianos bailaban al son de vihuelas y flautas, entonando canciones populares que hablaban de las grandes victorias sobre los moros. Las mujeres se habían puesto sus ropas más ligeras para soportar las altas temperaturas de verano y de vez en cuando, con un giro del baile, se les veían las piernas, para deleite de los presentes. La victoria de Tremecén no era un simple golpe a los musulmanes, sino una promesa de paz y de ausencia de piratas por la zona. O eso querían pensar. Pero parecían muy seguros de que los musulmanes tardarían en recomponerse de aquella catástrofe.

Porque había sido una. Según Argel, los castellanos habían llenado la fortaleza con las cabezas ensartadas en pica, y llevaron la de Baba Aruj consigo para pasearla como un trofeo.

—Esa ciudad es _mía_ , Sadiq —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Castilla lamentará hasta el final de sus días lo que ha hecho.

Otomano le había tomado la palabra, pero no confiaba en su juicio. No en ese momento. Por eso había querido visitar Granada, entre otras ciudades, y escuchar.

No le gustaba nada lo que había averiguado. Parecía que los castellanos querían asegurar el norte de África, y que Tremecén había sido su primer paso. Cuando regresara a Constantinopla hablaría con Selim para pedirle que apoyara con ganas a Khaireddin. Era el momento, con Castilla dividida entre su Nuevo Mundo y la costa africana.

Caminó hasta la plaza mayor, desde la cual se podían contemplar las torres del alcázar y, más allá, la luna reflejándose en el mar. Un grupo de jóvenes bailaban en corro cerca de él. Entre risas entrecortadas intentaban seguir el ritmo de la música sin tropezar. Se notaba que estaban cansados y que debían llevar varias horas sin parar.

. Una muchacha le hizo señas, invitándolo a bailar, y tuvo que declinar la invitación, por desgracia, con una sonrisa cortés. No tenía ni idea de cómo eran los bailes españoles y no debía destacar… Ni bailar para celebrar la muerte de magrebíes.

El malestar lo impulsó a beber un poco. Se apoyó contra una pared, rumiando para sus adentros. Su gente también danzaba, borracha de victoria, por la muerte de miles de personas.

Ver cómo sus enemigos los imitaban era un desagradable golpe de humildad.

*

Antonio no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía peligrosamente ligero. ¿Cuánto había bebido? No lo tenía claro. Seguro que su madre diría que demasiado. Le tiraban las mejillas de sonreír y no se sentía cansado, a pesar de que llevaba bailando sin descanso tanto tiempo que sus parejas empezaban a mezclarse unas con otras en su memoria.

No importaba. Estaba con _su_ gente y bailando _de_ verdad, no una solemne y aburrida pavana o, peor aún, un turdión. Con los chicos y chicas de la calle se podía hacer el tonto, equivocarse en este o aquel paso, reírse a carcajadas sin que nadie mirara mal. Solo debía tener cuidado para no coger a nadie demasiado fuerte, o darles un golpe sin querer. Ni siquiera medio borracho se permitía dejar de concentrarse. Lo último que quería era dejar moratones, o romperle un hueso a alguien.

Entrelazó su brazo con el de una chica llamada Carmen, su última compañera de baile. Dieron vueltas el uno alrededor del otro, y Carmen soltó una risotada de placer cuando la cogió por la cintura y la levantó como si no pesara nada. Para él, al menos, no lo hacía. Dio un giro sobre sí mismo y la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo. Ella, sin aliento, se aferró a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

—¡Otra vez!

Antonio rio, encantado, y repitió dos, tres veces el giro. De pronto había una pequeña cola a su alrededor de mujeres, algunas más mayores que otras. Levantó al menos a diez antes de decidir que tenía que escapar un rato antes de que se convirtiera en una atracción.

Estaba huyendo, entre risas, de las manos que tiraban de sus ropas cuando _le_ vio.

El joven que había ayudado a la morisca se mantenía discretamente apartado en un rincón, con una copa de vino en una mano y los ojos clavados en varias mujeres que bailaban cerca de él.

Carmen tropezó contra su espalda.

—Ay, ¿qué pasa, Antonio? ¿Por qué te has quedado quieto?

—Perdona —se disculpó, atolondrado—. Creo que se me ha subido la cerveza a la cabeza. Voy a descansar un rato…

—Vale, te estaré esperando —con una risita, ella le guiñó un ojo.

Antonio le devolvió una inocente sonrisa. Pidiendo disculpas a diestro y siniestro, se abrió paso hasta el borde de la plaza. Se subió a un banco y oteó a su alrededor, hasta que localizó de nuevo al hombre. Tenía un perfil muy atractivo, con la nariz recta y una mandíbula firme. Era alto, lo superaría al menos en una cabeza; su piel, bronceada; su espalda y sus hombros, anchos. A pesar de aparentar estar relajado, se mantenía erguido, digno en medio de la muchedumbre en su mayoría ataviada con ropas humildes y remendadas.

Bajó de un salto y, pegado a las paredes, avanzó hacia él.

«No venía con ninguno de los nobles de Granada. Mierda, tendría que haberle preguntado si lo conocía de algo», maldijo para sus adentros.

Al final se tuvo que introducir por una callejuela y dar un largo rodeo antes de volver a salir a la plaza, a un par de casas de distancia. Se detuvo en seco. El desconocido tenía… compañía. Una mujer despampanante, de larga cabellera rizada, labios carnosos y dientes blancos. Le sonreía, inclinándose hacia delante de modo que el generoso escote quedaba al descubierto. Charlaron un poco y luego ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Él sonrió, arqueando las cejas, pero sin que pareciera incómodo con esa muestra de familiaridad.

O puede que fueran pareja. Portugal había tenido muchas. Sabía que Andalucía también. Y había escuchado lo mismo de Cataluña.

A lo mejor estaba sospechando demasiado. Puede que fuera una ciudad que hubiera venido a celebrar unas fiestas con su chica y…

Tomándola de la cintura, el joven la arrinconó de repente contra la pared. Ella le ofreció el cuello y él…

Antonio se atragantó de la sorpresa cuando él le levantó una de las largas piernas y la mujer hundió las manos en el corto cabello.

—Oh, vaya —murmuró Antonio, con las rodillas flojas y la cara ardiendo. A veces había visto a parejas, pero siempre acurrucadas en zonas oscuras donde tuvieran algo más de intimidad.

¿Por qué a nadie más parecía importarle? ¿Por qué nadie estaba…? Oh. No eran los únicos.

Sin saber bien a dónde mirar, sus ojos gravitaron de nuevo hacia la pareja, que ahora parecía moverse al ritmo de la música, siguiendo una danza muy íntima.

En ese momento, el joven miró en dirección a Antonio. Tras unos instantes, pareció como si le reconociera y… Sonrió.

Con un grito ahogado, saltó al interior del callejón y se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo que su interior iba a entrar en combustión por la vergüenza.

«No tendría que haber mirado» se reprochó.

Pero había sido tan… Embriagador. Como si para ellos no existiera nadie más y… Se sintió muy violento. No supo qué hacer con las manos, que no dejaba de apretar y mover, cruzándose y descruzándose de brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Había estado mal. Y le habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le iba a estallar el corazón, luchó consigo mismo, pero terminó por asomarse un poquito.

El extraño permanecía en el sitio, solo que ahora estaba solo, pero parecía increíblemente plácido.

Y mirando en su dirección, con unos ojos verdes y oscuros. Sonrió de nuevo y, antes de que Antonio pudiera volver a pensar en ocultarse, le indicó con un dedo que se acercara.

Puede que fuera la costumbre tras toda una vida obedeciendo a sus padres, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había dado unos cuantos pasos adelante. Se detuvo un momento, ardiendo de vergüenza hasta que el hombre ladeó al cabeza y arqueó las cejas.

Antonio forzó sus piernas a seguir adelante, con un nudo de nervios en la base del estómago.

—Si eres el de esta mañana, qué casualidad —dijo el desconocido, atándose los hilos del jubón con parsimonia, que la mujer había abierto hasta el punto de que se veía el inicio de los abdominales.

«¿Casualidad?» pensó. «Si te paseas por la ciudad en la que estoy como si fuera tu casa». Sin embargo, de su boca no salió ni un sonido.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —se rio el otro.

—No —soltó Antonio.

—Me alegro. Al menos espero que hayas disfrutado de las vistas.

Notó un golpe de calor y que se ruborizó. Buscó, desesperado, un argumento para explicar su comportamiento. Pero antes de poder ni empezar a formar una idea que le pudiera sacar del apuro se encontró con que el joven se le había acercado y que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y con la otra mano le daba unas palmaditas en el pecho.

—Francamente, si quieres espiar a otra persona deberías intentar no quedarte alelado mirándola —le recomendó, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Antonio, que estaba deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, se deshizo de su brazo.

—Lo lamento. No… no era mi intención —murmuró, cada vez con la voz más débil.

—Seguro que no. —El joven se irguió y sacudió los hombros, como para deshacerse de la tensión—. Solo eres un crío.

—¿Qué? —espetó Antonio.

El tipo le dedicó una última sonrisa burlona y miró por detrás de su hombro. Entonces se inclinó sobre él, hasta susurrarle al oído:

—Mira, ahí vuelve. ¿Crees que querrá intentarlo contigo?

Asaltado por el pánico, Antonio se volvió. Pero, por más que buscó, no encontró ninguna beldad de pelo rizado acercándose hacia él.

—¿De qué se supone que…? —gruñó, y la voz murió en sus labios.

El tipo había desaparecido.

Antonio se quedó plantado en el sitio, deseando darle un buen puñetazo a cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por medio.

Regresó al alcázar poco después, sintiéndose humillado y profundamente estúpido. Ni siquiera había conseguido averiguar su nombre. Y se había comportado _como un mocoso_. Mira que caer en eso. Si Portugal o Castilla la Nueva lo hubieran visto, no le habrían dejado olvidarlo jamás.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sin molestarse en desvestirse. Se despojó de las botas y se metió bajo las sábanas, con los ojos muy abiertos y pensando mil cosas que podría haber dicho que hubieran sonado mucho, mucho más maduras. En cómo podría haberle arrinconado y exigido que revelara su identidad. Si hubiera sido como su padre, o su madre, lo habría conseguido en un chasquido de dedos.

Pero la sonrisa del joven volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. _Escocía_ como si le hubiera picado una avispa. Dios.

Rodó en la cama, cubierto de sudor a pesar de la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana. Le hacía cosquillas, igual que lo había hecho el aliento del tipo cuando le murmuró al oído.

«¿Y qué si no sé besar?», gruñó al final, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada para dejar de notar la caricia del viento. «No está bien aprovecharse de humanos. No está _bien_ , mierda.»

Rodó y rodó, hasta que por fin encontró una postura más o menos cómoda. Cruzado de brazos, con las rodillas casi contra el pecho, cerró tercamente los ojos. Iba a dormir. Y cuando se despertara, hablaría con… Con Granada, sí. Él lo entendería. Seguro que sabía quién era. Después ya vería qué hacer.

El cansancio, por fin, comenzó a hacer efecto.

*

Una parte de él sabía que era un sueño. Esa sensación de angustia era demasiado típica de las pesadillas, igual que la sensación de desplazarse en un horrible almíbar, denso y asfixiante, que ralentizaba sus movimientos.

Corría calle arriba. La pálida luz de la luna creaba un ambiente fantasmal al teñir de luces y sombras el camino. De vez en cuando una nube cruzaba el cielo y dejaba la senda en penumbra. Podía escuchar la música que provenía de la plaza, intercalada con sus jadeos.

Estaba seguro de que le había visto subir por ahí, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. ¿Quizás se había metido por alguno de los callejones…?

—Maldita sea…

Lo había perdido. Lo había perdido y no iba a poder enterarse de cómo se llamaba, y…

—¿Ya te rindes?

De pronto no estaban en una calle oscura y vacía, sino en la misma esquina de la plaza, rodeados de gente que pasaba a su alrededor borrosa, sin rostros ni detalles. Meras presencias que recordaban a la animada fiesta en la que se encontraban.

Antonio vio a la flamante mujer acercarse, zalamera, al joven. Vio cómo la atrapaba entre sus fuertes brazos y la aplastaba contra la pared, jugando con su cuello. Y, al momento siguiente, no era la mujer de generosos senos y sonrisa confiada la que estaba entre la pared y el reino, sino él. Era a él a quien sus manos acariciaban y sobre quien presionaban las caderas del desconocido.

Él le levantó una pierna y recorrió con los labios su cuello. Podía sentir la calidez de su boca, de sus manos y notaba que su propio cuerpo ardía.

Dos ojos esmeraldas lo contemplaron con tal intensidad que le cortaron en el aliento. Su rostro se acercó, con los labios entreabiertos…

Entonces, Antonio despertó.

Desconcertado, se aferró a la cama, embargado por una sensación de vértigo. Respiraba muy rápido, tenía la garganta seca y estaba cubierto de sudor. Su pecho ascendía y descendía aceleradamente, en un desesperado intento por llenar los pulmones de aire.

Al cabo de unos momentos miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto. Por la ventana apenas entraba el tenue resplandor de la luna.

Apartó las mantas de un par de patadas, bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Se forzó a respirar hondo hasta que su pulso se relajó un poco. Después se subió la camisa, negándose a mirar, y apretó los labios mientras sus manos llegaban a su erección.

«No puede ser. ¡No puede ser!»

Le rechinaron los dientes. Aceleró el ritmo y su respiración se volvió más pesada. Tenía suerte de que las paredes fueran bastante gruesas. Se moriría de vergüenza si alguien lo escuchara.

«¿Se puede saber qué pasa conmigo?»

Se lo siguió preguntando hasta que, aturdido y, ante todo, molesto, se limpió las manos en la camisa. Luego arrojó esta a un lado, se cubrió de nuevo y se estremeció con la fantasmal sensación de que… De que aún le parecía notar las caricias, o lo que debía sentirse cuando un cuerpo más grande lo aplastaba contra la pared y…

Se estremeció.

¿Cómo podía soñar con alguien de quien ni tan siquiera conocía el nombre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Una especie de chaleco sin mangas que apenas pasaba de la cintura
> 
> [2] Antecedente de nuestra chaqueta


End file.
